totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozrywkowa zabawa!
Zadanie niemonitorowane zostanie dodane 21.09.2013 około godziny 16:00. Do tego czasu można przeprowadzać konwersacje. Reszta informacji póżniej :D Vince: 'Witam ponownie w kolejnym odcinku! W ostatnim odcinku było wiele niespodzianek i rozczarowań.. Do odcinka zostałą zaproszona Catherine, któa poproawdziła zadanie. Jednak nikt nie chciał wogóle zrobić.. no więc obie drużyny misoały stanąć do eliminacji i z programu wyleciały aż trzy osoby. Co prawda dwie z nich to zawodniczki, a trzecią jest już moja była.. jak to brzmi. Aż mam pomysł na wiersz! Co nas czeka w kolejnym odcinki? I jakie niespodzianki szykuje dla nich, to wkrótce w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Korytarz Prowadzący wraz ze swoim megafonem przyszedł pod pokoje zawodników. '''Vince: Taka szkdoa ich budzić.. Chytrze się uśmiechnął i ustawił regulator na maksymalna głośność. '' '''Vince:' Zawodnicy mam dla was informację! Od dzisiaj każdy zawodnik działa solo! Tak dobrze słyszycie! Dzisiaj jest rozwiązanie drużyn. Odchrypnął sobie i wrócił do swojego apartamentu. Apartament Vince'a Rolanda weszła do apartamentu oknem. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Czuję bekon! Czas zrobić moją SuperMega kanapkę! <3 Rolanda zaczęła szperać po kuchni (wyrzucała wszystko z półek jak leci). Vince: Oh a cóż to za dziewcze przybyło do mego pokoju? Zaskoczony bałaganem jaki zrobiłą uśmiechnął się. Vince: Gdybym wiedział, ze ktoś chciał mi posiłem przygotować chętniej bym to wczesniej omówił. Rolanda grzebała w tym czasie w śmietniku w poszukiwaniu tajemnych składników. Kiedy skończyła zobaczyła Vince'a i skrzywiła się. Rolanda: Kto ty? (xDDDDDDDD) Vince: 'Mogę być dla ciebie kim tylko zapragniesz. ''Westchnął i mrugnął do niej. Podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął jej kawałek szynki. '' '''Vince: '''Nie mogę patrzeć jak kobieta tak zacna jak ty zmuszona jest do grzebania w odpadpach, którymi raczyłem się ja. ''Podszedł do niej i machał nad nią szynką. 'Vince: '''Oczywiście jeśli chcesz ja mogę być twym panem, a ty będziesz moim pieskiem. xD ''Rolanda dalej stała przy nim skrzywiona. '''Rolanda: Fuuu! Nie na pierwszej randce! To że cię nie znam i mnie pociągasz nie znaczy jeszcze, że masz mnie brać na żarcie! To moje sposoby!!! Rolanda odwróciła się i założyła ręce. Rolanda: Ahh! Poza tym chyba każdy normalny wie, że damy jak ja lubią żeberka, a nie szynkę! Jesteś taki irytujący!!! Vince: 'Nie tak bardzo jak ty piękna. ''Puścił szynkę, która walnęła ją w głowę. 'Vince: '''Gdybyś czegoś nei chciała na pewno byś tutaj nie zawitała. Jednak pamiętach, żejeśli chcesz bym zwiedził twój zacny loch to nic z tego. ''Rolanda podniosła szynkę i rzuciła nią w Vince'a. '''Rolanda: Fuuuu! Zejdź ze mnie! Potrzebuję przestrzeni! Zaczęła szeptać do siebie. Rolanda: I kosmyka twoich włosów! <3 Oberwawszy szynką nagle się do niej zbliżył. Vince: 'Widzę, że tak bardzo nie możesz mi się oprzeć, że wypierasz się miłości do mnie! ''Westchnął i zaczął macać jej niezwykłą różową koszulę. '' '''Vince: '''Masz takie wyjątkowo męskie ciało i te czerwone usta sprawiają, że chcę puścic wodzę mych fantazji! ''Rolanda zakryła się i wzięła patelnie. '''Rolanda: Powiedziałam nie na pierwszej randce!!! Jesteś taki irytujący! Ale jesteś ładny... prawie tak samo ładny jak ja... no może jestem nieco ładniejsza! <3 Vince: I ta twoja ogolona brodawka sprawia, że czuję się jak kobra, a ty jesteś zaklinaczką! Sprawiłaś, że chcę tańczyć przy dżwięki twego głosu. Rolanda: Bla, bla, bla! Nie obchodzi mnie to! Ważne, że to ja jestem ładna! <3 Vince: I taka prostolinijna w swej naturze. Powiedz, ile pakujesz na siłowni, że twe ciało jest tak niezwykle spięte? Czy to ma osoba tak wpłynęła na ciebie? Rolanda: Jestem po prostu idealna! <3 Nie to co ty... ahh... wiesz co? Rolanda zaczęła się wydzierać. Rolanda: Gdzie jest mój bekon! Czuję beeeekon! <3 Rolanda wbiegła do garberoby Vince'a i zaczęła przeszukiwać szafkę z bielizną w poszukiwaniu bekonu. Vince: Masz taką drapieżną naturę! Jeśli chcesz chętnie ci.. Zauważył, że grzebie mu w szafce. Zarumienił się. Vince: Oj czuję się zastydzony. nie sądziłem, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu już chcesz dobrać się do mych bokserek. Widzimy się od pięciu minut i od razu do szczegółów przechodzisz. Rolanda pokazała mu, żeby mówił do ręki. Rolanda: A co mnie obchodzą twoje majty? :< Chcę bekon! Vince: 'Oh mówisz bekon, a pewnie co innego krąży ci w głowie. Może właśnie ten bekon o którym mówisz... ''Wziął perfum i się nim popryskał. 'Vince: '.. to właśnie ja! Rolanda powąchała Vince'a. '''Rolanda: Nie... to zapach koziego bobka! Bekonie! Idę po ciebie! <3 Rolanda uniosła rączki i zaczęła szperać w sofie. Vince: 'Specjalnie nie chciałem odstawać zapachem od ciebie! ''Poszedł i położył się wygodnie na łóżku. '''Vince: Ja sobie odpocznę, a kiedy ci się znudzi możesz siąść do mnie. Rolanda latała po domu i szukała bekonu. Rolanda: Znajdę cię bekonie, a potem cię pocałuje! <3 Vince: 'Co za energiczna męska dziewczyna! Ciekawe jak wielu ludzi próbowała ujarzmić. ''Sięgnął sobie po swój nowy zeszyt i zaczął pisać coś w nim. '''Vince: Natchnienie.. tego potrzebowałem! Rolanda podbiegła do łóżka Vince'a, chwyciła jego zeszyt i wygryzła w nim wielką dziurę. Rolanda: Nie! To nie bekon... Rolanda uniosła rączki i pobiegła dalej. Vince: Oh.. jak smutno... teraz spędzi cały dzień w tolecie starając się zwrócic papier... Po godzinie Rolanda wyszła z toalety. Rolanda: Ahh! Przepraszam, ale musiałam się dokładnie podetrzeć... wiedziałeś, że na stole leżały jakieś zapisane głupotami notesy? Ahh to trzeba nie mieć talentu, ale mniejsza o to... podtarłam się nimi... chyba nie masz mi tego za złe, co? Vince: Oczywiście, że nie! To tak miło, że dbasz o środowisko i nie zużyłaś papieru toaletowego! Zużyte kartki się nadają do tego idealnie. Dzięki tobie teraz zetną mniej świerków na produkcję nowych! Podszedł i przytulił ją. '' '''Vince: '''Jesteś naprawdę wielka! '''Rolanda:' Przy okazji zatkałam odpływ... i może lekko popsułam ścianę... trochę jakby jej nie ma... <3 Vince: '''Dziękuję! Teraz mam pretekst by producenci powiększyli mój apartament i zainwestuję w renowację. Czuję, że coraz bardziej cię lubię! '''Rolanda: A ja czuję, że potrzebuję przestrzeni... nie wiem nawet jak się nazywasz i kim jesteś... Vince: 'Ważne, że ja wiem jak się nazywasz! ''Westchnął i jeszcze bardziej się do niej zbliżył. 'Vince: '''Jeśli chcesz Rolando, przygotuję ci roladki owinięte boczkiem z serem! Jeśli jeszcze mikrofalówka działa. ''Rolanda spoliczkowała go i rozpłakała się. '''Rolanda: Jeszcze obrażasz moje imię! Wzięła pudełko lodów z kuchni i uciekła. Pokój Zawodników Hildegarde przyszła do nowego pokoju dla zawodników którzy dotarli do rozłączenia ze swoimi walizkami, i połączyła sobie dwa najlepsze łóżka. Hildegarde: Wygoda być najważniejsza! Wyjeła sobie zdjęcie Martina. Hildegarde(Pokój Zwierzeń): Hildegarde obiecać ci Martin, że Hildegarde wyjść z tego zwycięsko! I zrobić wszystko żeby się udać! Wtedy Hildegarde i Martin móc sobie kupić z wygrana iglo w Grenlandia! <3 Do pokoju przyszła Luciana. Luciana: Połączenie, hihi. <3 Zaczęła oklejać swoje nowe łóżko zdjęciami z Luczką. Luciana: Słodziusio. <3 Tymczasem Fiona siedziała gdzieś w kącie czytając pewne czasopismo razem ze swoim kotem. Po chwili odłożyła gazetę odsłaniając jednocześnie swoje oczy, które zrobiły się czerwone. Fiona: 'Saatana haluaa katsoa sinua. <3 ''Zaśmiała się złoworgo. Potem nagle jej oczy wróciły do normalnego koloru, a ona sama wyglądała jakby nie wiedziała, że coś przed chwilą powiedziała do innych. xD 'Fiona: '''Hmm, chyba pójdę pozbierać radioaktywne grzybki. <3 ''W podskokach wyszła z pokoju razem z kotem. Stasiek przyszedł do pokoju. Rozglądając się zauważył dosyć duże łóżko w rogu. 'Stasiek: '''Dobre i to. ;D ''Rozłożył sie na nim. Zadanie Zawodnicy zostali poproszeni o przybycie do pomieszczeń gospodarczych. 'Vince: '''Witam was wszyskich! Czas na kolejne zadanie. ''Machnął ręką i odsłoniła się kurtyna za nim. '''Vince: Dzisiaj będzie coś relaksującego i wasze pieresze zadanie indywidualne. Więc zacznijmy! Wskazał na maszynę do gier po lewej stronie. Vince: Wasi poprzednicy, którzy są bardzo sławni mają własne serie gier! I oto jedna z nich. Pamiętacie pewnie jak zawodnicy spadali w dół kiedy Chris przeprowadzał skok wstydu. Tak oto jedna z tych gier! Skok wstydu Vince: Drugą grą jest teleturniej wiedzy o waszych zawodnikach! Za dobre odpowiedzi dostajecie punkty! Sprawdżcie jak dobrze ich znacie! Teleturniej Porażkowy Otworzył jednak przejście na tył elektrowni. '' '''Vince: '''Trzecie zadanie może jest równie zabawne. Otóż zaprosiliśmy parunatu z zawodników do nas. Wasze zadanie jest proste. Musicie ich złapać i strzelić jak najwięcej fotek na których zarobicie mnóstwo kasy! Tak myślę że warto. No i to zadanie dla tych co chcą pobiegać po ośrodku. Polowanie na fotki '''Vince: '''Za każde zadanie osoba z najwyższym wynikiem zdobędzie nietykalność! Ale mała uwaga! Jest szansa, że ktoś może wykonać kilka zadań i wygrać przykładowo dwie nietykalności. No cóż.. jest mi przykro ale taka osoba odbiera nietykalność pozostałym i nie może jej oddać nikomu innemu. Za to otrzyma nagrodę specjaną w kolejnym odcinku! ''Mała uwaga: Screeny z zadaniami wysłać na e-mail aikkoxd@tlen.pl. Tylko i wyłącznie najlepsze wyniki zostaną wstawione. Czas trwania zadania to cały weekend. '' Postępy Zawodników ''Hildegarde wzieła aparat. Hildegarde: Hildegarde idzie na polownie na BETH! <3 Wskoczyła w krzaki. Fiona skończyła grać w pierwszą grę. Fiona: 'Uuu, ciekawe czy mam już wystarczająco wysoki wynik. <3 Teraz czas na zdjęcia! ^^ ''Wzięła aparat i pobiegła gdzieś dalej. Hildzia wróciła i pokazała swoja dzieła Staśkowi - zdjęcia Beth. '''Hildegarde: Czy ty to widzieć? Hildegarde może zaprowadzić cię po zwycięstwo! <3 Wzięła go za łapke i wciągneła w krzaki. Stasiek: 'Łał... Jesteś genialna. :D '''Vince: '''Dobrze zawodnicy! Czas na ogłoszenie wyników! Zacznijmy od skoku wstydu. Najlepszy wynik uzyskała... Luciana! Deklasując wielu rywali! ''Rozległy się brawa. 'Vince: '''W quizie wiedzy o naszych weteranach zawodników zdeklasowała Fiona! ''Kolejny raz rozległy się brawa. 'Vince: '''A kto okazał się najlepszym fotografem? Otóż zwycięzcą jest Stanisław! Zbiłbyś niesamowitą fortunę jako paparazzi! ''Rozgległy się brawa. '''Vince: Cała trójka zdobywa nietykalność dla siebie! Więc pozostali nie głosujcie na nich! Wynik Luciany.png Wynik Stasia.png Wynik Fiony.gif Eliminacje Vince: '''Witajcie zawodnicy! ''Radośnie do nich machnął. '' '''Vince: Więc zapraszam do głosowania! Zawodnicy udali się do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie oddali głosy. '' '''Vince: '''Zwycięzcy dzisiejszego zadania otrzymują figurki Maddie! ''Rzuca figurki Lucianie, Stanisławowi oraz Fionie. Vince: Gratulacje! Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to Henry oraz Victoria! Pozostali wyjątkowo dostaniecie figurki Ebony! Rzuca im figurki. Vince: Hildegarde również bezpieczna razem z Kimberly! Rzuca obojgu figurki. Vince: Zostały nam dwie osoby. No więc.. Rolando. Byłaś naprawdę cudowna kiedy nawiedziłaś mnie w nocy! Spojrzał się na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Vince: 'No i został nam Junior.. który.. chyba zabrakło mi słów? No więc.. osobą która wypada z gry to! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Rolando! ''Ta się na niego dziwnie wkurzała. 'Vince: '''Wiem, że coś do mnie chciałaś nawiedzając mnie i łap tą figurkę. ''Rzucił jej figurkę. '''Vince: Juniorze to ty odpadasz.. cóż to jest przykre, ale gra idzie dalej! Chłopak został związany i przyczepiony do woła. Vince: Żegnaj! Strzelił prosto w woła który pobiegł z chłopakiem znikając za horyzontem. '' '''Vince:' To na tyle! Żegnajcie i do kolejnego odcinka! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki